canticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mara
|user = |thrall = |rank = Fifth Emperor of Yomi |tamagenkai = Mara's Tamashi Genkai |ship = |age = Unknown |birthday = November 11, Unknown |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Alive |death = |gender = Male |height = 230 cm (7 ft 6 in) |weight = 68 kg |blood = O+ |race = Demon |nation = Chinese |religion = Kagutsuchism |hair = Grey |eyes = Yellow sclera/Purple irises |color = Violet |movie = |food = Plums |actor = |animal = Dislikes animals |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Emperor of Yomi Prince of the Council |affiliation = Mara's Ally Empire of Yomi Jikininki Ten |hobby = Studying magic |goals = Purge Yomi of Shinigami suppression and Human influence. |highlights = |dislikes = Humanity Shinigami |family = |noveldebut = Chapter 4 Acceptance |novelfinal = }} is the main antagonist of ''Code Caligula and a central antagonist in Canticle. The fifth and reigning Emperor of Yomi, he is successor to the posthumous Emperor Orochi. A mysterious individual and charismatic leader, Mara is largely responsible for many of the events in the series. Appearance Mara is a male demon, having the physical appearance of an incredibly tall and lanky man in his late thirties. He has long grey hair which rests on his shoulders and ties it up into a topknot after his inauguration. Despite them never being visible, Mara is described as having purple irises with yellow sclera and three pupils in each eye. He is incredibly tall and slender, with gaunt features and pale white skin that clings to his bones. He also has long fingernails which he paints black and a long black tongue. Mara wears a dark grayish-green with gold accents on the sleeves and three golden tomoe on each shoulder. He wears beige underneath with dark blue designs and golden transparent circles on the fabric. Underneath his haori, Mara wears a crimson . On his feet Mara wears simple and . Mara's most distinguishable article of clothing is the black he wears. It is lacquered and ordained in gold ornate designs with a golden spike at the top. Attached around the entire rim of the jingasa is a black veil that shrouds Mara's entire head. Personality Mara is consistently manipulative and domineering to everyone around him, viewing them as pawns to further his plans. He displays a charismatic persona to those around him, charming and enrapturing their spirits. Despite showing kindness and hospitality towards others, he also laces his words with passive elitist undertones. Mara is extremely passionate regarding the Demon race and Yomi as a country, wishing to liberate it from the Shinigami's oppression. Despite these promising goals, Mara desires society to return to the old ways of the demon race. He despises Humanity and their influence on Yomi and demonkind and wishes to purge it in its entirety. He is extremely ambitious and cruel, betraying his own pawns once they no longer serve any purpose to him. This is best displayed when he has Sierro executed after his assassination of the former emperor Orochi; wishing to silence the shinigami. Mara is still careful and methodical in his execution of actions, wishing to only act once the opportunity presents itself. Synopsis History Not much is known about Mara, aside from he has served on the Council of Princes for an incredibly long time. During the sixth century, Mara developed a fierce rivalry with Siddhārtha Gautama who would later become the first Buddha. It is suggested that he has a secret entourage of made up of Nergal, Kishin, Grendel, Lamia and Sierro based on their exchanges together. He is also shown to secretly answer to someone else higher than himself, though their identity and role is unknown. Code Caligula After the assassination of Orochi, Mara is elected to succeed him by the Council of Princes. After his inauguration, Mara has Sierro executed for his part in the regicide. Before his death, Sierro begs for Mara's help after he realizes his end is near. Mara announces that this should serve as a warning to all Shinigami that a new era has begun. After the death of Behemoth, Mara personally requests to see Mura to initiate him into the Jikininki Ten. Abilities Mara's unnamed Tamashi Genkai allows him to seemingly hypnotize people, causing them to experience illusions that capitalize on their insecurities and fears. His true power is unknown, as is the state of his Tamashi Genkai and Primal Release. It has been shown however that he has incredible magical mastery, being able to perform advanced spells such as teleportation without an incantation or a Thrall. |intelligence=? |intgrade=? |cooperativeness=5 |coopgrade=A }} Gallery Sketch4.png|Sketch of Mara. Trivia * Mara's Official Stats originally listed him as having pink irises. This was later retconned in a future update to his stats, listing them as yellow sclera with purple irises. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Empire of Yomi Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists